Reste auprès de moi
by mangakadu14
Summary: petit OS sur un moment d'intimité entre Ciel et son majordome. Ciel et las et Sebastian fera tout pour aider Ciel a retrouver le morale. Yaoi CielXSebastian un moment de passion
1. Chapter 1

**_Mayu-chan :_**je slt tous ceux qu'il s'apprête à lire ma fic ^^ tout d'abord je vous demanderais d'être très très indulgent puisque non seulement il s'agit de mon premier OS mais en plus que je les publier sans le montrer à ma correctrice ^^ alors dsl d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et les fautes de temps GOMENASAILLLL et je vous souhaite une excellant lecture ^^

* * *

**_Reste auprès de moi_**

**_PDV -SEBASTIAN_**

La journée a été longue, comme toujours les domestiques n'étaient que calamités. Mayline, la soubrette du manoir s'est employée à casser toute l'argenterie et à éparpiller les divers ustensiles au sol. J'ai été contraint à lui faire une énième fois la leçon. Bard le cuisiner du manoir n'était guère mieux, j'avais acheté des aliments frais pour préparer à Monsieur, un repas dîne de son rang. Mais en croyant bien faire Bard fit cuire toutes la viande avec son nouveau lance flamme et bien sûr il a brulé toute la viande. J'ai dû aller en racheter et réparer les dommages qui ont été causés dans la cuisine en remplaçant table et en récurant le sol. Et enfin Finny le jardinier qui s'est amusé à mettre du détergeant tout autour du manoir et a déraciné arbre et arbuste. Je ne suis entouré que d'incapable. Les humains sont si imparfaits, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. J'ai beau répéter la même chose tous les jours aux domestiques! Mais ils ne comprennent rien. Heureusement que mon jeune maitre est là pour relever le niveau de ces incompétents. D'ailleurs celui-ci doit m'attendre dans le bureau je dois me dépêcher. Sinon sale ce gamin ne va pas s'abstenir de me faire rappeler mon retard. Il essaie toujours de me trouver un défaut ou une erreur qu'il puis utiliser contre moi. Mon maitre peut être très enfantin quand il s'en donne la peine. J'arrive devant son bureau et soupir profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui faire l'un de mes faux sourires habituels. -« Ah Sebastian » Il se tourne vers une horloge et sert les dents. J'ai compris, il est agacé que je ne sois pas arrivé hors tard

-« Bocchan il est l'heure de dîner si vous voulez bien me suivre »

-« je n'ai pas faim et je dois remplir des papiers » dit-il hargneusement. Il est encore de mauvaise humeur je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment je le trouve plutôt étrange et distant

Je me rapproche de son bureau « bocchan, si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez m'en parler » je le vois bien il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

-« je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim laisse-moi maintenant »

-« Mais Bocc-»

-« C'est un ordre Sebastian ! Laisse-moi seul et ne revient que pour leur du bain »

Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il agit comme cela. Je me courbe et pose ma main gantée sur le coeur et prononce mon habituel « yes, my Lord » puis je me tourne et sort du bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme cela, mais je compte bien en savoir plus dans la soirée. Il est plus réceptif à la fin de la journée certainement dû à la fatigue.

* * *

**_PDV –CIEL_**

Après le départ de mon majordome j'enroule mes deux mains dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi l'ai-je repoussé ainsi et cela dure depuis déjà quelques jours. Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il est tellement froid, un vrai bloc de glace. Peut-être que j'en attends trop de lui après tout il n'est là que pour me protéger et me servir suite de cela il s'emparera de mon âme. Je ne dois pas m'attendre à des quelconques sentiments de sa part. Pourtant, il lui arrive parfois d'avoir ce regard, pas un de ces regards agaçants ni sournois un doux regard qui m'apaise. J'aimerais lui parler normalement, mais je n'y arrive pas quand je le vois il m'énerve. Il n'est pas sincère, rien de lui n'est vrai ni son apparence ni ces sourires, mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'il est un démon donc c'est normal qu'il agit ainsi. Quelle plaie !

Les heures passent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il fait déjà nuit. J'ai tant de papiers à remplir tant de papiers à signer et aucune lettre de sa majesté, je m'ennuie c'est énervant et cela dure depuis des semaines. Aucune affaire juteuse à me mettre sous la dent. J'ai quelques rendez-vous ici et là mais rien d'exaltant.

J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte cela doit être Sebastian

-« Bocchan il est l'heure du bain »

-« très bien » je me lève et le suit. Il est dos à moi se mouvant tranquillement au travers de longs couloirs.

* * *

**_PDV –SEBASTIAN_**

Nous arrivons dans la salle de bain. Je commence par faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis je me tourne vers mon maitre. Il attend que je vienne le dévêtir alors je m'approche doucement vers lui et commence par lui enlever sa veste bleu qui se marie parfaitement avec son magnifique œil. Je lui demande de s'assoir puis je m'occupe de ses bas. Je remonte pour lui retire son chemisier. Je déboutonne les boutons puis sépare les deux fentes de sa chemise. Sa peau et si épuré, si laiteuse que j'en reste pantois à chaque fois que je le déshabille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. J'ai vu bien des hommes ou des femmes durant mon errance parmi les humains ou bien même parmi des démons, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que mon maitre. Son corps est si frêle, sa peau tellement douce, son visage est celui d'un enfant innocent malgré son air hautain.

-« que regards-tu comme ça démon ? » me regards-t-il avec supériorité. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi je le regarde. Il sait qu'il est d'une beauté incommensurable. Il est en train de me défier et je lui souris

-« Je regarde juste le corps de mon maitre qui n'a toujours pas grandi » dit-je dans une moquerie

-« tais-toi ! Démon » Je l'ai énervé je le vois dans son œil, il n'aime pas quand on lui rappelle son véritable apparence celui d'un enfant de 12 ans.

Je me rapproche de son visage et le fixe il ne sourcille pas et me laisse me rapprocher. Nos visages sont quasiment collés nous sommes à peine a trois ou cinq centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Il peut sentir mon souffle sur son visage tout comme je peux sentir le sien sur mon visage. Je le vois frissonner je souris. Puis je finis par lui retirer son cache œil découvrant ainsi la marque de notre pacte, le lien qui nous unis.

J'ai fini de le déshabiller et je le porte pour le mettre dans l'eau chaude couvrant ainsi sa peau dénudé de mes yeux vermeils. Je remplis une bassine d'eau et je retire mes gants. J'aime sentir la douceur de sa peau. Puis je commence à frotter l'épiderme de mon maitre jusqu'à ce que la peau rougisse sous mes doigts. Mon maitre se détend et s'allonge délicatement dans la baignoire. J'aime ses moments-là quand il s'abandonne totalement à mon touché. Je commence à masser son cuir chevelu frottant doucement et malaxant son petit crane entre mes mains agiles pour qu'il puisse apprécier le contacte. Je l'entends légèrement gémir et je souris. Ses yeux sont clos et son visage est relaxé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point il peut être vraiment désirable dans ce genre de moment. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'ai fini de le nettoyer et je retire le bouchon du bain laissant l'eau s'évaporer. Mon maitre attend que je le sorte de la baignoire à présent vide le laissant greloter de froid. Alors, je le prie délicatement sous ses bras et le lova tout contre moi. Je prie une serviette et l'enroule autour de lui. Je m'agenouille et l'essuie, il ne bouge pas il me regarde dans les yeux et j'en fais de même. J'aime son regard il est ardent, passionné et déterminé. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux, pas une seule seconde. Puis je romps notre contacte visuelle pour déposer la serviette et revient pour le porter de nouveau et je le ramène dans sa chambre. Il met ses bras sur ma nuque et introduit sa tête dans mon cou je l'entends inhaler mon odeur. Comme il peut être tendre parfois me surprends-je à penser.

Lorsque nous sommes près du lit je le dépose doucement et je vais chercher sa chemise de nuit. Je me remets à genoux face à lui et commence à la lui enfiler. Il continue de me regarder dans les yeux j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Je boutonne sa chemise puis je finis par rompre le silence

-« Si monsieur a quoi que ce soit à me dire je l'écouterais. » Je relève mes yeux vers les siens, je le vois hésiter. A-t-il peur de me montrer sa faiblesse.

-« Je je me sens las Sebastian » dit-il avec la tête baissé. C'était donc cela. Je prends son visage en coupe il pose ses mains sur les miennes

-« Bocchan, cela va vite passer. Ne vous en fait pas, vous savez que quoi qu'il advienne je serais à jamais à vos côté, j'en ai fait le serment » dit-je en ôtant mon gants à l'aide de mes dents lui montrant le symbole de notre pacte

-« je sais » il tend la main vers ma joue je le sens si fragile. Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi là maintenant plus que d'habitude. Alors, je le pris dans mes bras le serrant tendrement. Je le sentie se raidir au début, mais maintenant il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous restons tout deux comme cela pendant quelques minutes. Puis je le vois défaire l'étreinte et me regarder dans les yeux.

-« reste avec moi cette nuit »

-« Le petit maitre aurait-il peur de dormir seul » lui dis-je en lui souriant sournoisement

-« Je n'ai peur de rien imbécile » il tourne le visage irrité. Je glousse gentiment il est adorable je ne résiste pas je l'embrasse. Je le sens rougir sous mes lèvres, ses yeux son grand ouvert. La joue que j'ai embrassé est écarlate et brulante comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Je souris encore plus je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

-« Ne te moque pas de moi stupide démon ! » Ça y est, je l'ai de nouveau énervé, ses joues sont gonflés et sa bouche et contractée en une moue renfrognée. Il ressemble vraiment à un enfant comme cela.

-« Bocchan vous devez à présent vous couchez » dit-je sans plus de préambule.

-« Si tu restes avec moi » me dit-il déterminé. je souris encore

-« Bocchan vous faites l'enfant ! Bien sûr que je resterais avec vous puisque vous le souhaitez » Je l'allonge puis le borde. Il se rassoit.

-« Pourquoi tu me bordes ! Je t'ai dit de rester avec moi »Dit-il la colère se lissant dans ses yeux.

Je parus une fois de plus étonné se pourrait-il qu'il veut... « Monsieur vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'aille dans le lit avec vous ? »

-« Eh bien si » me dit il le plus sérieux et normal du monde

-« Eh bien je vous trouve plutôt audacieux ce soir Bocchan » je souris. Alors, comme cela il me veut dans sa couche

-« ne fait pas le malin juste pour ce soir » il fronce les sourcils

-« dans ce cas » Je me relève sous les yeux curieux de mon maitre. Je commence à enlever mon frac et je vois mon maitre rougir

-« M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» me dit-il je ricane il est aussi rouge que lorsque je l'ai embrassé

-« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je compte aller dans ce lit toute habillé Bocchan » Il me regarde avec effarement puis cache son visage dans les couvertures. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Je garde seulement sur moi mon pantalon et ma chemise à moitié déboutonné puis je me glisse dans le lit. Mon maitre me regarde avec des yeux gênés.

-« Qui y a-t-il Bocchan »

-« tu pourrais au moins boutonner correctement les boutons de ta chemise »

-« Pourquoi ? Cela vous dérange-t-il »Il tiqua je souris alors comme cela mon apparence le trouble. Je me rapproche de lui il se fige et commence à reculer je souris encore plus comme il peut être attrayant.

-« qui y a-t-il Bocchan ? Pourquoi reculez-vous ainsi il y a un problème ? » Dit-je en continuant mon manège

-« A-a-arrête de t-te rapprocher de moi ! » Me dit-il les joues rougies et en essayant de me repousser. Je ne résiste plus il est vraiment trop mignon avec son visage suppliant. Je le prends par les hanches et l'oblige à s'allonger.

-« S-s'il t-te plait Arrête ! » me crie-il

-« chutttte » lui dit-je un posant un doigt sous ses douces lèvres rosées « de quoi avez-vous peur Bocchan ? »

-« De rien » me dit-il avec fierté

-« Bocchan avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

-« ... » Il ne dit rien

-« avez-vous peur de moi ?» lui dit-je en rapprochant ma tête de la sienne la posant tout contre son front et en tenant ses hanches à l'aide de mes mains. J'aime sentir sa peau entre mes doigts, j'aime ce moment que nous partageons.

Il semble envoûté par mon regard et notre proximité. Il me regarde tendrement et lova doucement ses bras derrières ma nuque rapprochant ainsi nos deux corps.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur et je te fais confiance Sebastian »je souris je frotte délicatement mon nez contre le sien. Je sens son cœur qui bat à un rythme irrégulier. J'ai envie de le taquiner

« Je sens votre petit cœur qui s'emballe Bocchan »

« C'est ton imagination » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Vous croyez ? » Lui souris-je

« Ou peut-être que c'est le tiens qui bat » me dit-il sur le même ton en souriant légèrement il me provoque. Je le sens me caresser les cheveux puis le dos pour remonter de nouveau dans mes cheveux. Ses caresses sont douces j'aime son touché. J'ai envie de plus

Je ne me retiens plus je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue puis sur son front. Il me laisse faire je le vois fermer les yeux et rougir plus si c'est encore possible. Je continue de l'embrasser sur le visage je commence même à embrasser son cou, son oreille. Je perds le contrôle je le veux, je le veux tellement je l'entends gémir. Je relève mon visage. Il me caresse avec son visage je le sens se frotter à moi il le veut aussi. Je le caresse je n'arrive plus à me passer de sa chaleur je le sers plus fort contre moi. Il le sent et ouvre les yeux il semble légèrement haleter. Son coeur palpite contre ma poitrine. Je continue mes caresses, mes baisers. Je le sens, lui aussi me toucher, m'embrasser de toute part. Je lui souffle à l'oreille que j'ai préalablement mordu puis tiré sur le lobe de l'oreille un « bocchan ». Lui aussi se perd dans le plaisir. Je veux le prendre maintenant. Puis j'arrête tout et le regarde dans les yeux de nouveau il me fixe également me posant une question muette. Je caresse ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts. Il a compris le rouge de ses joues s'accentuèrent. Il me rapproche de lui et met son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux il veut que je le fasse. Et moi je veux qu'il me le demande. Il a saisi ce que j'attendais et il me dit dans un souffle tout contre mes lèvres « embrasse-moi » je ne me fis pas attendre des lors ou ses mots sortirent de sa bouche enivrante et rouge d'excitation je fondis sur elles. Le baiser était d'abord léger presque amoureux, mais il se transforma en bien plus. Je l'embrassais avec fougue et passion les mordants au passage. Il ressert encore notre étreinte en forçant sur ma bouche il veut que cela devienne plus ardent. Mais je me sépare de ses lèvres tentatrices pour le laisser reprendre son souffle et les reprises immédiatement une fois cela fait comme si j'en étais déjà accro. J'ai bien dû embrasser des centaines de personnes dans mon existence, mais je pense que je n'ai jamais autant voulu les lèvres d'une personne et surtout celle d'un humain. Je passe à la vitesse supérieure en glissant ma langue sur ses lèvres rosées. Je le vois haleter et très surpris, je suis son premier baiser après tout il ne doit certainement pas connaitre cet aspect de l'intimité alors je souris. Je lui demande explicitement l'autorisation de rentrer dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit timidement sa bouche et une fois cela fait je fis tourner ma langue avec la sienne en la taquinant. Il essaye de faire tourner sa langue avec la mienne avec difficulté. Je ricane il est si rouge, si mignon. Pris d'une pulsion je ressers l'étreinte et je me retourne pour que je sois allongé sur le lit et que mon maitre se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Il fut perturbé du changement de position, mais je le prie dans mes bras et le colla à mon front. Il en profite pour mettre ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs minutes sans ne rien dire avec d'occasionnel baiser. Puis je rompis le silence « il serait peut-être bien que vous dormiez maintenant » Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je le love tout contre moi en le faisant basculer légèrement sur le côté

-« je suppose » me dit-il « resteras-tu avec moi toute la nuit » il cherche ma main je l'aide et nous entremêlons nos doigts. Puis je l'embrasse et le ramène contre moi. Il se blottit contre mon corps et je caresse ses cheveux alors qu'il inhale mon odeur

« Yes my Lord je resterais avec vous pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin »

* * *

Alors vous l'avait trouvé comment ? Laissez des rewiews ONEGAI ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayu-chan :** me revoila tout d'abord je tiens a remercier toute les personnes qui mon reviewé ^^ (je sais ça ne se dit pas ^^'') je sais que je n'étais censé en faire qu'un chapitre mais finalement je ferais un OS de 2 ou 3 chapitre pas plus ça m'étonnerais. En attendant la suite de « si c'est pour toi, je vivrais » je vous laisse avec cette suite de reste auprès de moi ^^ j'espre que ça vous plaira

**ATTENTION !**

-je tiens à préciser que je vais changer le Rating de mes deux fics « Reste auprès de moi » et « si c'est pour toi, je vivrais » avant je ne savais pas s'était quoi les Rating donc je les ai placé n'importe comment. Mais maintenant je sais depuis un petit moment ce que c'est et je pense qu'il serait mieux que je les change. Alors si vous ne le trouvait plus dans le Rating= K+ c'est normal vous les trouveraient à présent dans le Rating= M

Merci ^^

-je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux désoler

* * *

**Reste auprès de Moi **

_Chapitre II_

Depuis le temps Ciel devait savoir, il devrait connaitre la réponse à la question qu'il se pose depuis qu'il s'était éveillé seul dans son lit, ce matin. Pourtant, le maitre des lieux était bel et bien assis dans son bureau, se tenant la tête fortement comme si cela aiderait à effacer les mauvaises pensées. Toujours à ruminer la même chose encore et encore. Cela faisait surement des heures que le garçon qui était aussi haut que trois pommes, était maintenant enfermé dans son bureau prétextant qu'une montagne de papier le submergeait et par conséquent, qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas être dérangé. Que ce soit par ses domestiques que par son majordome qui fut néanmoins étonné de l'assiduité soudaine du jeune garçon qui d'habitude n'en mené pas large. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne trouvait pas la réponse malgré les heures qu'il avait eues pour y réfléchir ?

**PDV Ciel**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai osé faire. Pourquoi ai-je eu ce moment de faiblesse ? Je suis si faible parfois alors que je dois toujours demeurer fort et ne jamais rien regretter. Pourtant, là je suis certain d'une chose c'est que je regrets ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Si faible, si insensé si si ... humiliant. » Je pose délicatement mes doigts sur mes lèvres rougies. Est-ce que je regrette ? En réalité, je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment apprécié cet échange. Les lèvres de Sébastian étaient délicates et très douces, ses caresses étaient plaisantes. Je me souviens que je quémandais d'autant plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de désir et de passion que de tendresse. Ce soir-là je voulais vraiment que Sebastian me fasse sien. J'avais incroyablement chaud en particulier là où il m'avait touché. En me rappelant ce moment particulier et du plaisir que je ressentais je sens mon visage s'enflammer sous mes paumes déjà bien moites par l'anxiété. Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? Il est trop tard pour faire semblant de ne pas me rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Non? même si je pouvais, je préfère prendre l'entière responsabilité.

_Ce qu'il s'est passé je l'ai voulu, je le sais alors pourquoi faire semblant d'en être indigné ? » je lâche un profond soupir et regarde les différents papiers qui jonchaient la table qui d'ailleurs étaient déjà signés. J'avais éparpillé des centaines de papiers avant que Sebastian n'apparaisse, pour justement faire croire au démon que j'étais submergé de travail bien qu'il ait trouvé cela suspect, d'habitude c'est lui qui m'apporte les papiers et il ne m'en a pas apporté ce matin. Je soupirs une nouvelle fois, il était déjà 18 h 00 et le repas sera bientôt servie. Je vais devoir prendre sur moi et continué cette mascarade jusqu'au couché, qui j'espère effacera ce malaise entre lui et moi. Je prends les feuilles éparpillées de part en part sur mon bureau et commence enfin à les triller et les empiler. _

_Je me demande ce que Sebastian a ressenti pendant ces quelques baisers et caresses échangés. A-t-il pris du plaisir ? Ou n'a-t-il rien ressenti du tout, exécutant seulement le fruit de mes désirs, m'offrant le réconfort dont j'avais besoin pour que je sois satisfait tel un parfait serviteur. Sebastian est un démon je ne le sais que trop bien il n'éprouve rien, ni joie ni tristesse. Il ne ressent ni amour pour quiconque ni haine. Il ne fait que désiré des choses et en ce moment, la chose qu'il désire le plus se trouve être mon âme. Je baisse furtivement la tête. _

Pourquoi suis-je déçu ?

Je secours la tête, je ne veux pas penser à ça, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Tandis que mes joies rougisses honteusement j'entendis quelque coup porté à la porte je savais qui était derrière celle-ci.

-« Entre » dis-je tout simplement en essayant de me calmer cela serait contrariant que Sebastian s'aperçoit du rougissement présent sur mes joues.

-« Bocchan, le repas sera près dans cinq minutes si vous voulez bien descendre pour vous mettre à table, si vous en avez fini avec vos « submergeant papiers administratif » bien sûr » Dit-il avec un sourit certain sur les lèvres ce qui ne manque pas de me faire légèrement serré les poignées, le bougre il se fiche de moi !

-« Eh bien je viens de finir justement »

-« Voyez-vous ça » qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois. Cela m'agace qu'il voit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées.

Je me lève donc de mon bureau m'apprêtant à m'absenter. Je passe devant ce sale démon qui ne manque pas de me regarder avec insistance, toujours avec cet agaçant sourire qu'il ne cesse d'arborer depuis qu'il est à mon service et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

Je m'assois et commence à manger dans le silence qui persiste jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je me sens mal à l'aise je sens le regard brulant de Sebastian me foudroyer. Il est derrière moi et pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il me regarde. J'essaie de manger plus vite pour échapper à cette inconfortable situation. Je ne peux même pas lui dire d'arrêter de me fixer je sais qu'il détournerait ma phrase à son avantage. Je le connais par coeur, sais dingue! j'arrive même à prévoir ses réactions, comment cela est-il possible ? Nous ne nous connaissons depuis peu de temps et je le connais comme si cela faisait des années que nous étions ensemble. Peut-il aussi prévoir mes réactions ? Je pense, car il sait à chaque fois comment me mettre en colère.

-« Avez-vous peur que quelqu'un vous vole l'assiette ? Ou peut-être mes plats ont enfin eu raison de vous. » Se moqua-t-il

-« Tait-toi je ne t'ai pas autorisé à prendre la parole. Je mange rapidement, car je suis épuisé. Je veux quitter la table au plus vite » Sebastian se rapproche de moi il pose de chaque côté de la table ses bras emprisonnant de ce fait mon corps entre ses bras. Il se penche vers mon oreille pour y chuchoté

-« est-ce la véritable raison qui vous fait autant accéléré ou la raison et toute autre Bocchan ? » Il glissa doucement sa main sur la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je frissonne, la proximité que nous avons à l'instant me ramène aux évènements de la nuit dernière.

-« Avez-vous quelque chose à me demander, voulez-vous quelque chose de ma par Bocchan ? » Il embrasse mon oreille et souffle sur celle-ci. Mes joues s'empourprent. Je ne veux plus qu'il voit mes faiblesses, je ne le tolérais plus. Je délivre ma main de la sienne et prend mon assiette pour la lui mettre en pleine face

-« Impudent ! comme oses-tu toucher ton maitre sans sa permission, à genoux, démon ! » Il s'exécute sans émettre la moindre réflexion ce qui me parut très suspect, mais ce qu'il est encore plus est le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Le démon s'attendait très certainement à cette réaction. Alors, il peut lui aussi anticiper mes réactions, comme je m'y attendais. Je me lève à mon tour et le mitraille du regard.

-« ne touche jamais plus ton maitre de cette façon ! » dis-je fermement

-« serait-ce un ordre mon très cher **maitre** ? Pourtant, hier cela semblait vous plaire, vous n'y avez opposé aucune résistance. Je me rappelle même que vous en quémandez davantage ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'un moment de faiblesse de votre part dans ce cas-là, je vous demanderais d'éviter de tenter le diable » le diable sourit sournoisement à son vis-à-vis et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Sebastian reçu pour toute réponse une gifle magistrale qui fit dévié son visage sur le côté.

**PVD -AUTEUR**

-« cela suffit ! je ne tolérais pas ce genre d'insolence ! » Ciel se dirigea rageusement vers les étages. Le majordome se releva.

-« ou allez-vous ? » demanda Sebastian ayant perdu son sourire en voyant le plus jeune se dérober pour une fois. Avait-il blessé son jeune maître ?

-« Loin de toi et surtout ne me suis pas ! »

Le majordome ne bouge pas pendant quelques minutes puis, il part débarrassé la cuisine et se changer par la même occasion. Sa tenue, gorgée de sauce l'écoeurait.

PDV CIEL

Je rentre dans ma chambre en claqua fortement la porte pour montrer mon irritation. J'enlève ma veste puis mon noeud papillon, mes chaussures, mes bas puis tout le reste jusqu'à ce qu'il me reste que ma longue chemise. Je peux très bien me déshabiller seul quand les vêtements ne sont pas trop complexe. Enfin je m'écroule sur mon lit. Si Sebastian aurait été là, il m'aurait certainement dit que ce n'était pas digne de mon rang de m'allonger de la sorte, ce sale démon ! ce qu'il m'a dit ma tellement mit en rogne que je n'ai pas pu me contenir. Pourquoi m'a-t-il provoqué de cette façon ? Je suis tellement épuisé par l'énervement que je ne veux qu'une chose, m'endormir. Ainsi peut-être que demain sera un meilleur jour.

... froid

Solitude

Je suis fatigué mais, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir et tout ça à cause de lui. J'ai envie qu'il soit là comme la nuit dernière et ça m'énerve!. Je ne veux plus me laisser aller comme hier, sinon Sebastian se moquera de mes faiblesses, une fois de plus. Je sers l'oreiller dans mes bras et ferme les yeux.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard je ne dors toujours pas, ça me fatigue! puis j'entends frapper, je ne réponds pas. Je sais qui frappe à la porte et je ne veux pas le voir, mais j'ai envie de le voir, je ne comprends pas mes propres sentiments. J'entends une nouvelle fois frappé, il ne se décourage pas, je ne réponds toujours pas. Il frappe une troisième fois, ce manège commence à m'irriter alors je cris un « entre ! » et la porte s'ouvre doucement.

-« vous ne dormez pas ? » me demande-t-il. Se fiche-t-il de moi !?

-« C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes, tu ne cesses de frapper alors que je ne répondais pas.

-« je me doutais que vous étiez éveillé, je peux entrer ? »

-« tu l'es déjà, ne fait pas de demande inutile je suis épuisé » je le vois se rapprocher de moi. Il hésite ne sachant pas si j'accepterais

-« Vas-y lui dis-je », je ne veux plus de cette insupportable tension

-« bien my lord » il s'assit sur le rebord du lit qui s'affaisse sous son poids « je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour ce que je vous ai dit, si cela vous a peiné je m'en excuse

Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire

-« voulez-vous que je vous apporte votre chemise de nuit. Je vois que vous avez fait la plus grande partie du travail »

Je hoche la tête je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Il me relève puis m'enlève mon dernier habille pour le remplacer par ma chemise en soie. Puis il m'allonge et me borde. Il se relève et prend le candélabre

-« faite de beaux rêves, Bocchan » me dit-il avant de se retourner

-« Sebastian... » je le retiens

-« Oui » me dit-il légèrement surpris

-« Resterais-tu avec moi cette nuit » je cache mon visage rougie dans les lourdes couvertures. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon visage. Il sourit je le sens.

-« yes, my Lord » je n'avais pas formulé ma phrase sous une forme de question. Je lui avais laissé le choix, il le savait, il pouvait très bien refuser mais, il ne l'a pas fait. Tout comme hier, je le vois retiré son frac et ensuite il se glisse dans le lit auprès de moi.

-« Pourquoi avoir souhaité ma présence je pensais vous avoir énervé ? je ne réponds pas. Mon absence de réponse l'irrite je le sens. Il se penche vers moi.

-« répondez-moi, s'il vous plait » je ne dis toujours rien en essayant de camouflé mon visage

-« Bocchan » Il prend mon visage et m'oblige à le regarder. Ses yeux s'étirent puis il sourit et voilà comme je le redoutais il a vu mon visage rougie et ça m'agace. Il me regard dans les yeux, son sourire est prévenant, il commence à caresser mon visage. Je me laisse faire, je tends moi-même ma main pour la poser sur la joue que j'ai giflé. Comme s'il comprenait mon geste il se baisse délicatement sur moi et me dit tout bas « cela ne me fais pas mal ». Je ne dis toujours rien continuant de caresser sa joue. Il se penche encore plus sur moi et embrasse ma joue rougie, je ferme les yeux j'aime sentir ses lèvres sur mon visage. Je l'embrasse à mon tour contournant soigneusement ses lèvres. Il le comprend et m'oblige cette fois à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, j'accepte. Je l'embrasse tendrement en frottant d'abord mes lèvres avec les siennes. Puis, je les happe brusquement. Il force l'entrée de mes lèvres et sa langue parcourt ma bouche avant de danser avec la mienne dans un ballet sensuelle. Je commence à avoir très chaud et à manquer d'aire, j'essaie de me retirer mais, il ne le veut pas, il reprend possessive-ment mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je manque d'aire

-« atte- mmmh mph ah Sebas... ! » je le repousse en haletant. Il sourit et embrasse mon visage pendant que j'essaie de reprendre de l'air

-« Bocchan » souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres « vous être adorable » Il m'embrasse, je rougie.

Je commence à légèrement trembler sous lui. Mais lèvre me brule, mon corps aussi. Alors que j'essaie de le repousser pour arrêter cette euphorie qui bouleverse mes sens il prend mes bras et les plaquent sur le lit, m'empêchant de bouger. J'halète de nouveau

-« Atte- Sebas- mmph » ma voix se casse, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui se brise en moi d'ailleurs. Mes pensées disparaissent, je commence à me perdre dans le plaisir. Il me procure tellement de bien, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bien être.

Sebastian retire son étreinte et ses lèvres ne couvrent plus les miennes, j'ouvre alors mes yeux, sa chaleur me manque.

-« Bocchan » dit-il seulement. Il me prend dans ses bras me serrant très fort contre son torse. Puis il relève son visage pour aller le lover dans mon cou le couvrant de baisers papillons. Je soupirs de bien être

-« Sebastian ? »

-« qui y-t-il ? »

-« est-ce que tu t'apprêtes au jeu, car tu es un parfait serviteur ou parce que tu le désirs ? la question s'échappe de mes lèvres il fallait que je lui demande.

-« M'avez-vous ordonné de vous embrasser, de vous prendre dans mes bras ? »

-« Non ... »

-« alors je pense que vous connaissez la réponse » me dit-il en relevant sa tête pour venir embrasser mon menton, mon cou puis il reprend possession de mes lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

-« n'allez pas croire que vous êtes le seul à ressentir du plaisir, je le ressens aussi. Je suis un démon mais, pas une statue. Même si les démons n'interprète pas les sentiments, ils peuvent les ressentir. Je ressens du plaisir quand je vous embrasse, je ressens du désir quand je vous enlace. Je vous veux, monsieur et cela, depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontré. Votre âme est bien sûr délicieuse, un mets des plus exquis mais, votre corps aussi. Tout de vous est excitant. Je ne veux pas seulement votre âme mais, je veux également votre corps et votre coeur my dear Lord» je reste choqué par son long discourt, il m'embrasse brièvement me poussant légèrement en arrière pour que je me retrouve à plat sur le lit. Il me regarde, inquiet ? il doit se demander s'il aurait vraiment dû me le dire. Alors, pour le rassurer je tends mes bras, les logeant derrière son cou pour le reprocher de moi. Enfin je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser timide et aimant. Il se laisse bercer par notre baiser et ferme les yeux. J'avoue que moi aussi je me laisse bercer à mon tour ce contacte et si agréable. Il n'y a rien de pousser, pas de passion, pas de désir rien, juste, un doux contacte. Seulement de la tendresse, je me surprends à sourire à ce mot. Comment un démon qui est sensé représenté le mal et un garçon qui a perdu toute compassion et toute gentillesse peuvent-ils faire preuve de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Sebastian capte mon sourire et relève le visage restant collé à mon front le caressant gentiment avec le sien.

-« Mes baisers aurait-il eu raison de votre impassibilité ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire, tendre ?

-« je me disais juste que, pour une créature sans foi ni loi tu pouvais faire preuve de gentillesse » je lui souris en l'embrassant « Eh cela m'amuse »

-« Parce que vous pensez qu'un membre de la plus grande famille que l'Angleterre est compté, à la fois crainte et admiré par tous, qui fait preuve de tendresse, c'est moins étrange ? » me provoque-t-il avec un sourire plus narquois, il m'embrasse, mord mes lèvres, je gémis, il glousse.

-« tais-toi et embrasse-moi, stupide démon » Lui dis-je ne supportant plus l'absence de ses enivrantes lèvres contre les miennes. Il sourit contre ma bouche et se retire

-« Mais si cela ne vous plait pas, nous pouvons passer à la vitesse supérieure ? » Il me défit du regard. Il m'observe avec un fin sourire, se demandant si je vais abandonner la partie. Mais il me connait bien et connait déjà ma réponse.

-« je n'ai pas dit que cela ne me plaisais pas. Mais si tu tiens tant à ce que nous allions plus loin... « je le défis également

-« comme vous voudrez » me dit-il simplement avant de m'obliger à m'allonger sur le lit. Il m'embrasse a pleine bouche, sa langue pénètre brutalement dans mon palet, je lâche un gémissement. J'ai chaud, tellement chaud. Je sens ses mains se balader sur mon corps enfiévré. Il porte sa main au-dessous de mes vêtements, la glisse sur mon ventre pour remonter sur mon torse. Je relâche ses lèvres et je gémis fortement, mon dos se cambre sous le plaisir. Comment arrive-t-il à me procurer autant de plaisir?

-« Vous êtes délicieux Bocchan, vos cris sont un délice. » il m'embrasse encore et encore, je n'en peux déjà plus, c'est trop. Il retire ma chemise découvrant mon torse imberbe. Je le vois se pourlécher les lèvres, je rougis alors que mes yeux sont obstrués par de fines larmes sous le plaisir que je ressens. Je ne les laisse pas coller, je ne dois surtout pas les laisser coller ! « Vous êtes magnifique, Bocchan. Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle créature que vous. » il me caresse, se penche puis m'embrasse. Mes mains viennent se poser sur ses joues. Enfin il se rapproche de mon oreille.

-« croyez-moi Bocchan vous êtes loin d'imaginer ce que je peux vous faire ressentir, je vais vous amener au-delà des étoiles Bocchan » et pour toute réponse je ferme les yeux

Quand ils se rouvriront je serais certainement au paradis, est-ce qu'enfin un bonheur me sera accordé ?

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ma petite suite ? J'espère que ça vous a plus car s'était le dernier ^^

Je suis sadique, hein ? hihihi nan nan en fait je ne sais pas si ça sera le dernier, je peux faire une suite et bien sur cette suite sera certainement un lemon que je précise sera mon premier mais ça c'est a vous de me dire si vous souhaitez voir un lemon ou pas ^^ aller a la prochaine n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayu-chan :**slt a tous j'ai enfin finit mon chapitre je remercie tout ce qui mon encouragé et laissé des reviews et je vous annonce mon premier lemon j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésite pas à me dire si vous n'aimez pas ^^ et encore une fois je suis dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^

Je m'excuse auprès de celle qui suive « si c'est pour toi, je vivrais » et qui attendent la suite ^^ j'ai malheureusement une semaine très charger et je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il soit écrit ce week end mais je ne garantis rien

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**_Chapitre III_**

Ces minutes de baisers me parurent interminable. Ce sale démon manipulateur se donne un plaire de me faire fondre sous lui. Ses mots envoutants, ses touchés peu chaste ne cherchant qu'à aller plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, complètement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. J'essaie en vain de me raccrocher à quelque chose, mais dès que ma main saisit quelque chose, Sebastian la prend et entrelaçe nos doigts. J'essaie de me dégager de son étreinte qui devient de plus en plus étouffant mais je n'y parviens pas. Je sens tout d'un coup ses mains sur mes FESSES ! je commence à froncer des sourcils, malgré moi. Il les pince vigoureusement ce qui me fait pousser un petit cri. C'était quoi ce cri ? Il glousse, QUOI ? Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

-« A-arrêt- mmmh ça mmm toute suite ! » lui dis-je entre deux baisers, alors qu'il continue à me peloter les fesses et retirer mon caleçon sans aucune once de honte. Je me retrouve donc nu comme un verre face à mon majordome qui me, je dois le dire oui, me RELOUQUE carrément.

-« je croyais que Monsieur désirait que je passe à l'étape supérieure et que je l'emmène au-delà des étoiles »

-« Oui ! mais j'ai encore de la fierté figure-toi ! et je refuse que tu me pelotes les... les... euh les... » je commence à rougir à cause de mes propres propos.

-« Vos fesses ? » il ricane

-« Ne te moque pas ! »

-« Oh mais, je ne me le permettrais pas, Bocchan ! »

Cette conversation commence à m'ennuyer. Du fait, que ce démon de malheur, se fiche de moi alors que je suis son maitre, SON MAITRE !

-« Allons Bocchan » il se glisse vicieusement entre mes jambes et m'embrasse, je rougis « vous souhaitez vraiment rompre ce moment à cause de futilités, vous faîte l'enfant, vous n'aimez pas quand je vous touche ? »

-« s-si mais... » je baisse la tête. J'ai honte, je ne veux pas le regarder

-« dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire » et pour illustrer ses mots il me prend dans ses bras et me colle contre sa chemise. Il se relève et me place sur son bassin passant de chaque côté, une de mes jambes. Cette position me met très mal à l'aise, il le voit et vient me susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de sensualités.

-« Déshabillez-moi, Bocchan ! » Il me lèche délicatement l'oreille, je frémis. Puis il tire sur le lobe ce qui me fait lâcher une plainte aiguë que j'empresse d'étouffer avec ma main.

-« ne vous retenez pas monsieur » il m'embrasse, mon coeur bat. Je commence à avoir peur. Mes yeux s'humidifient, j'essaie de déboutonner sa chemise malgré le tremblement de mes mains. En fait, je crois que c'est tout mon corps qui tremble, aurais-je vraiment peur ?

Voyant cela et que je ne parviens plus à le regarder dans les yeux, il décide de poser ses mains sur les miennes et de m'aider dans ma tâche qui s'avère difficile sur le moment. Une fois cela fait il prend mes mains dans la sienne qui et certainement plus grand que mes deux mains réunies et les portes à ses lèvres. Y dépose de chastes baisers. Puis il les relâche et viens poser ses deux mains fermement autour de mon bassin il me porte doucement, pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. M'enlaçant de nouveau, mon coeur tremble autant que mon corps maintenant. Je l'enlace également, je sais qu'il essaie de me rassurer.

-« n'ayez pas peur » je l'enlace encore plus. Il comprend, comment arrive-t-il à lire en moi ?

-« je n'ai pas peur » lui dis-je bien que, je sais parfaitement que je lui mens.

-« Vous êtes un vilain menteur, Monsieur » je sens le rire qui accompagne sa phrase

-« je n'y peux rien » il sourit. Il défait l'étreinte et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

Nous nous regardons pendant une dizaine de minutes sans émettre un son. Sebastian porte son regard sur mes yeux vairons. Il scrutait étrangement mes yeux, les trouvant certainement mystérieux. Mon oeil d'un bleu si pur et si sombre à la fois comme il aimait lui-même le dire, lui plaisait. Je le sais maintenant depuis le temps qu'il s'amusait à me rabâcher que mon oeil était unique. Un oeil de glace ou brillaient de sublimes éclats, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Foutaise ! lui avais-je répondu. Mais je dois avouer que cela m'avait touché. Je le regards tendrement. Aucune hostilité était présente dans mon regard c'était presque chimérique, devait-il penser. Je peux sans aucun doute deviner la moindre de ses pensées, rien qu'en admirant ses yeux vermeils, peut-il en faire autant ? Je le vois plonger ensuite son regard, là où le sceau brillait pour y voir sa légitimité, sans doute. Je sais qu'il aimait voir cet oeil. Cela lui rappelait que je lui appartenais à jamais.

Je me sens mal à l'aise face au regard brulant de Sebastian. C'était tellement... indécent, malsain et tellement indigne de mon rang d'être ainsi dévisagé. Pourquoi je le laisse me regarder ainsi ? Pourquoi le laisse-je me toucher ? Surtout, pourquoi cela me procure du bien ?

-« Arrête de me fixer comme si j'étais ta catin !» j'ai prononcé ma phrase dédaigneusement, mais je me suis trahi en tournant mon visage devenu cramoisi rendant cette phrase peu convaincante.

-« mais je ne vous regarde pas ainsi Bocchan et pardonnez-moi mais... cela ne semble pas autant vous indisposez aux vus de vos joues rougies. » ce moqua-t-il ouvertement. Le fourbe !

-« je ne te permets pas espace d- n-non ! A-atte- ah Ah ! » J'ai honteusement gémit. Je me sens affreusement gêné. Mon majordome avait baissé sa main, allant plus bas, frottant légèrement mon intimité. Comment ose-t-il !?

-« Seba- non ! arr- » j'essaie de le dissuader de continuer mais moi-même je ne sais pas si je veux réellement qu'il arrête cela me procure une sensation de chaleur, je me sens tellement bien.

-« je vais vous faire gémir jeune maître, vous donner du plaisir comme vous en avez jamais eu. Je vais vous faire jouir Bocchan. Vous marquez a jamais ainsi vous serez éternellement mien et personne ne pourra oser prétendre le contraire. Tous ceux qui ont l'indécence de vous regarder ou de vous désirer n'aurons qu'à aller voir ailleurs » il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'avoue que pendant quelques secondes je me suis senti troublé par ses propos et j'avoue que je voulais qu'il me fasse tout ce qu'il me faisait miroiter depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Alors, Bocchan qu'en-dite vous ? » et pour toute réponse j'acquiesce et j'enlace délicatement son cou de mes bras fin. Il semble surpris ? S'attendait-il à ce que je le repousse ?

Je le sens sourire contre ma joue. Il m'enlace également et me fais basculer sous lui. Je rougis je suis allongé sur le lit avec mon majordome dévêtu, à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis censé faire ou dire. Alors, je tends les bras vers lui l'appelant silencieusement à m'embrasser. Il me sourit affectueusement et se baisse attrapant mes lèvres entre les siennes. Et nous entamons des baisers amoureux, fiévreux, désireux de donner du plaisir à l'autre. Depuis quand le désir-je à ce point ? Je presse avidement mon corps contre le sien désireux de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je soulève ma cage thoracique contre son ventre. Je gémis je l'enlace encore plus, à m'en étouffer. Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps. Maintenant, ça m'est égale, là où il me touche. Mon corps brule sous ses mains, j'halète avec difficulté. La peur qui me submergeais a disparu, seul le plaisir subsiste. Il écrase inlassablement sa bouche contre la mienne, les mordants au passage. Je sens sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure puis supérieur pour y demander l'accès. Je suis inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je panique. Dans un souffle remplis d'envie il me susurre contre mes lèvres rougies par les baisers de ne pas avoir peur, de lui faire confiance. Alors, j'ouvre doucement la bouche et le laisse pénétrer dans cet antre chaud. Je gémis doucement dans ce baiser. Hier soir nous avions déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir ce contacte, langue contre langue mais j'avoue ne plus me souvenir de comment je dois m'y prendre. Sebastian le ressent il sourit contre mes lèvres, ça, a le dons de m'énerver. Pendant qu'il introduisait une nouvelle fois sa langue dans ma cavité buccale, je referme mes dents et mords sa langue. Je souris, il grimace. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Mais j'arrête bien vite de sourire quand je sens sa main, empoigner mon petit pieu.

-« A-att- mmmh » je rougis ça me trouble encore plus. Cette sensation m'envahit, elle m'électrise.

-« ce n'était pas très fair-play, Bocchan. Aussi, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de punir les vilains garnements. De plus vous m'avez mordu assez fortement. Si ce genre de petits jeux vous amuse, laissez-moi satisfaire vos attentes. » je tremblais tellement cette sensation était prenante, des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de mes yeux, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'empêcher les réactions de mon corps.

Je vois Sebastian se baisser vers mon torse. Mes yeux sont mi-clos, je ne parviens pas, à savoir exactement ce que fait mon majordome. Mais je le découvre très vite quand je le sens m'embrasser sur le cou, la nuque, la léchant avidement puis il descend et s'arrête. Je sers les lèvres empêchant qu'un son, éhonté sorte de ma bouche et trahisse mes sentiments. Je le sens lécher précautionneusement l'un de mes boutons de chair en continuant à faire de légères frictions sur mon pieu. Je gémis, plutôt j'en ai envie mais je ne me permettrais pas de gémir mon plaisir, c'est tellement déshonorant ! Tant de plaisir s'accumule, tellement que j'en mords l'extrémité de mes lèvres laissant derrière cette morsure une fente ou s'écoule de petites gouttelettes de sang. Sebastian le voit et viens lécher et sucer le sang qui s'y écoule. Je ne parviens plus à donner de la tête, je suis perdu dans le plaisir je ne pense plus à rien. C'est là où je sens mes larmes s'écouler sur mes joues, Sebastian vient les embrasser.

-« Bocchan vous êtes magnifique, laissez vos cris sortir, s'il vous plait, ne les contenais plus !» il prend mon visage en coupe relâchant mon pieu et m'embrasse, amoureusement ? Je ferme les yeux et lui rend son baiser. Nos lèvres se happent, se mélangent, je gémis. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens plus à me contrôler ?

-« laissez-moi vous donner du plaisir, mon maître. Vous êtes beau, tellement beau dans la jouissance » j'ouvre les yeux ou s'écoulent des larmes de plaisir. Il vient embrasser de nouveau mes yeux. Il redescend vers ma bouche puis ensuite redescend vers mon cou qu'il ne cesse d'embrasser, lécher et sucer délicatement la chair. La suçant brutalement me laissant plusieurs suçons que je devrais probablement cacher demain

-« Se-Sebastian ne ne fait pas ça j'ai des rendez-vous demain et si i-ils les voyaient ? » j'essayais de paraitre ennuyé voir même irrité mais le timbre de ma voix lui suggérait plutôt que çà m'avais considérablement existé.

-« Mmmh ainsi nous n'aurons pas besoin de se cacher en public Monsieur »

-« QUOI ? Tu te fiches de moi !ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Oh et puis arrête de m'embrasser quand je te parle »

-« ça vous déplait ? » Il remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse je ne rajoute rien d'autre.

Il continue son affaire et se baisse pour aller suçoter mes boutons de chair, cela me procure un immense plaisir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de barré les sons qui sortent de ma bouche avec ma main, c'est si embarrassant. Même si cela lui plait, voir même l'excite, je ne peux pas laisser ces sons sortir. Il en suce un et vient pincer le deuxième de sa main droite. Quand il a fini il porte les mêmes intentions sur le second, je ne cesse de gigoter. C'est la première fois que je ressens cette sensation. C'est une véritable torture, cela me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai tellement chaud et pourtant à chaque fois je veux plus, tellement plus.

Mon majordome lèche mon ventre, l'embrassant puis il s'arrête sur mon nombril. Tout d'un coup, il entre précipitamment sa langue dans celui-ci. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je cris. Sebastian sourit et continue ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mon visage doit être cramoisi, je le cache à l'aide de mes avant-bras préférant cacher mes yeux que mes cris. Enfin, je ressens un intense plaisir je retire mes bras mais quand je vois ce que Sebastian fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'arrêter. Il avait pris mes cuisses à pleine main, les écartant. Puis avait pris entre ses lèvres mon intimité.

-« n- n- ah ah Se-Sebast- nno- mmmh aaah Ahh Arrête ! S'il te plait » je l'aurais supplié s'il fallait, je ne pouvais pas continuer. Mes gémissements redoublaient je ne parvenais plus à respirer correctement. Malgré mes protestations, il continuait ses vas et vient de plus en plus profond. Rentrant pratiquement à chaque allée tout mon membre dans sa bouche me faisant hurler de plaisir. Je me sentais aspirer, c'était si bon mais je ne pouvais pas en avoir plus. Je ne le voulais pas ! je ne voulais pas me perdre dans le plaisir, devenir incontrôlable. Sebastian retire mon membre de sa bouche me dévisageant.

-« Vous êtes tellement appétissant, pourquoi me demander d'arrêter. Je sais que vous aimez cela. » je reprends mon souffle avec beaucoup de difficultés, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à parler. Je suis tellement impuissant ! je me relève doucement. Sebastian doit se demander, qu'est-ce que je fabrique. Je tends mes bras, il comprend et sourit. Alors, il m'embrasse et m'enlace tendrement.

-« j-je ne parviens plus à respirer normalement ! ne refait plus cela ! » lui dis-je bien que cela ne semble pas le convaincre

-« C'est tout à fait normal, Bocchan. Je vous ai dit de me faire confiance, non ? »

-« oui mais... »

-« laissez-moi juste faire, je sais que c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour vous, donc effrayant. Mais je sais aussi que cela vous plait, vous ne pouvais pas prétendre le contraire. » je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'un côté il a raison. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. Mais d'un autre je n'aime pas cette perte de contrôle.

-« abandonnez-vous à moi » Il me rallonge rapidement et reprend là où il en était. Mon désir est curieusement dressé et assez douloureux. Sebastian sourit et pose en doigt sur mon membre frémissant, vibrant presque.

-« et bien monsieur je vois que vous êtes plus qu'excité »

-« LA FERME, imbécile » lui hurlais-je. Comment ose-t-il se moquer de ma situation actuelle. Je cache mon visage avec mes mains tant j'ai honte. Sebastian vient retirer mes mains de mon visage et m'embrasse

-« n'ayez pas honte »

-« facile à dire ! » il ricane

-« je vais tout de suite m'occuper de ce fâcheux problème » il revient en bas, m'écartant une nouvelle fois les jambes, cette fois je m'agrippe aux draps du lit et ferme les yeux. Il lèche puis suce le bout de mon membre retraçant la fente de mon sexe, je hurle encore. Puis il lèche tout le long. Je me tortille tel un serpent. D'un seul coup il prend mon sexe en entier dans sa bouche, ne m'y attendant pas, je cris et me cambre de plaisir. Mes mains lâchent les draps froissés presque déchirés. Elles se posent, non s'accrochent désespérément dans les cheveux noirs corbeaux du démon. Il accélère ses mouvements allant de plus en plus vite, plus profondément resserrant ses lèvres autour de mon désir. Je n'en peux plus, je sens une chaleur s'animer dans mon bas ventre le faisant se contracter. Je perds pied, mes cris sont encore plus puissants, retentissant. Je suis certain que maintenant tout le monde est réveillé dans le manoir. Mais je n'y prête pas attention, en vérité je m'en fiche éperdument. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il se passe à ce moment précis.

Au plaisir qui m'envahit, a cette euphorie qui me fait perdre la tête. Mais alors que je sens Sebastian continuer ses vas et viens je sens quelque chose vibrer en moi, comme si toutes ces sensations atténuèrent leurs apogées en un seul et même point culminant. Et dans un dernier cri de jouissance je me cambre et me laisse venir dans la bouche de mon serviteur qui avale toute la semence, n'en laissant aucune goutte. Je le vois même se lécher les lèvres goulument.

Enfin mon majordome lâche mon membre. Se déplaçant jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille pour m'embrasser.

-« vous êtes délicieux Bocchan. C'était votre premier orgasme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un orgasme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne le savais pas. Peut-être que Sebastian avait raison finalement. Si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est parce que je suis toujours un enfant. Même si ça m'ennuie de l'avouer, mais je n'y pense pas plus longtemps je suis encore dans un état-second, je me sens bizarre, je suis bien. Je me sens bien, dans une plénitude complète.

-« Vous sentez-vous bien Bocchan ? » me demande-t-il. Il a l'air inquiète peut-être à cause de mon absence de réaction, suite à ce qu'il vient de se passer et à la question qu'il m'a posée, que j'ai complètement ignoré.

« Oui... » lui dis-je d'un ton si bas qu'il n'était qu'un chuchotement à son oreille. « je me sens encore bizarre » lui dis-je pour compléter ma réponse

Sebastian sourit à ma réponse, il m'enlace dans ses bras je lui rends son étreinte et il m'embrasse « c'est normal Bocchan, vous êtes dans un état post-orgasmique, c'est souvent ce que l'on ressent après l'orgasme »

-« C'est quoi un orgasme ? » lui demande-je enfin. J'avoue que cela me titille qu'il prononce ce mot plusieurs fois et que je ne sache pas ce que c'est. Mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû lui poser la question, car il me regarde étrangement puis ricane ce qui me fait froncer des sourcils.

-« Allons, vous ne savais pas ? Vous êtes adorable Bocchan votre innocence est si- »

-« Bon ça va ! Au lieu de baragouiner de telles inepties dis-moi ce que c'est ! »

-« Eh bien disons que c'est ce que vous ressentez pendant la jouissance »

Je me sens rougir tout d'un coup réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. « je suis fatigué » lui dis-je pour faire passer la gène

-« eh bien c'est ennuyant Bocchan mais nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini »

-« QUOI ! tu plaisantes ! »

-« bien sûr que non ! je ne vous ai donné que du plaisir mais je ne vous ai pas pénétré, c'est ce qu'on appelle les préliminaires, Monsieur. Mais à présent nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. » Et sans que je ne m'en rend compte et que je donne mon accord Sebastian reprit en main mon intimité me faisant gémir de nouveau. Je m'agrippe à son cou de toutes mes forces. Même si je venais à peine de jouir et de dire que j'étais fatigué, je me sentais à nouveau fondre de plaisir et mon membre vibrant ne désirant qu'à être une nouvelle fois libéré.

-« Se-Seba ah ah mmmh Seba Ah ! » je ne cesse de l'appeler ne savant pas si je voulais lui demander d'arrêter ou d'accélérer. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à oublier cette gêne. Je suis gêné d'être nu face à mon majordome, gêné qu'il me touche, gêné d'émettre des cris de plaisir. Je cache mon visage dans le creux de son cou mais il attrape mon visage pour m'embrasser. Ce n'était plus, des baisers tendres et amoureux, mais des baisers remplis de désir trop longtemps contenu. Si possessifs !

-« AAh ahh Seba ! mmmaaah » je n'étais plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains, une poupée gémissante n'attendant que les soins de mon majordome. Ses lèvres s'écrasaient désespérément avec les miennes, mélangeant nos langues les laissant danser, tournoyer ensemble. Sebastian s'écarta un peu de moi je le vois lécher deux ou trois de ses doigts, me demandant ce qu'il faisait mais n'y prêtant pas plus d'attention. Je ne m'occupais plus que des sensations qui me submergeaient.

-« Bocchan, cela risque de vous faire un peu mal » puis je sens quelque chose me pénétrer, je lâche un petit cri. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je me crispe sur le coup

-« ne faîte pas ça, Bocchan ! » il prend mon visage à l'aide d'une main et y dépose des baisers papillons. Il accélère ses vas et viens sur mon sexe, je me cambre de plaisir. Il pénètre un deuxième doigt en moi que je sens à peine. Mais quand il inséra le troisième, je cris de douleur. Il me prend dans ses bras essayant de me calmer par de gentille caresse sur les cheveux, le visage, en accélérant et resserrent sa prise sur mon désir. Sebastian effectua des mouvements de cisaillements dans mon antre. Je me cramponnais le plus possible, à lui. C'est si douloureux mais les mots enivrant de Sebastian m'empêchais de lui demander d'arrêter.

-« Bocchan, vous êtes si chaud » il s'humecte les lèvres, impatient. Il arrête enfin sa torture et retire ses doigts de mon antre. Il me porte et m'allonge de nouveau sur le lit se positionnant au-dessus de moi. Il happe mes lèvres me prenant par les hanches pour me rapprocher de son corps. J'entends le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on ouvre, puis le bruissement de vêtements que l'on défait. Je commence à être anxieux je sais quelle est la prochaine étape, et j'ai peur.

Sebastian remarque les tremblements de mon corps il recule et me regarde tendrement, un regard inquiet.

-« n'ayez aucune crainte Bocchan. Je vous promets d'y aller doucement. Je serai le plus délicat possible » Il me caresse le visage, je le regarde dans les yeux, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me rassurer. Je love mes bras autour de son cou

-« fait le » lui dis-je. Je ne le regretterais pas. Je le veux également alors je n'ai aucun regret à avoir »

Il ressert l'étreinte et me pénètre. Je hurle de douleur à cette sensation, c'était bien plus douloureux que deux ou trois doigts, non à côté ce n'était rien. Là, c'était la même sensation que si on m'avait enfoncé une lame chauffée à blanc dans le corps. Je voulais hurler à Sebastian de se retirer mais il prenait tant de précaution pour éviter de me faire mal. Il y allait si doucement que son visage était crispé par la frustration de ne pas me prendre entièrement maintenant. Alors, je le laissais faire attendant qu'il ait introduit tout son membre pour enfin respirer. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas pu les contenir, la douleur était là. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre ce moment moins douloureux, moins pénible ça restait quand même déchirant.

C'est quelques minutes me parurent une éternité. J'ai si mal, jamais je n'ai ressentit pareille douleur. J'entends les halètements de Sebastian. Depuis le début, j'étais le seul à soupirer et maintenant entendre Sebastian haleter me fais bizarre. Je l'étreins encore plus fort, nous en étions à la même position que lorsque nous avions réellement commencé nos attouchements. J'étais sur Sebastian avec les jambes autour de son bassin mais cette fois Sebastian était en moi.

-« Bocchan vous êtes tellement chaud, tellement serrer. Puis-je bouger? » j'essaie de me calmer, je reprends mon souffle. Je retire mon visage de son cou et le regarde dans les yeux. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et les embrasses passionnément. Il prend mes hanches et me rend mon baiser avec autant de ferveur.

Je viens me coller à son oreille et lui chuchote « bouge !»

Sebastian sourit il prend mes lèvres et pénètre sa langue dans ma bouche retraçant la ligne de ma bouche avant et il bouge. Ses mouvements se faisaient doux dans les premiers temps, il faisait tout pour que je ne ressens aucune douleur ou du moins, le moins possible. Puis il commençait à s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisirs et de douleurs mélangées. Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais plus aussi mal qu'avant la douleur avait fait place au plaisir. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il me faisait tout à l'heure. Je soupirais d'aise. Un coup plus profond me fait hurler, me cambrant encore une fois. Il avait touché quelque chose en moi.

Je finis par m'habituer au rythme qu'il soutient. Je commence à en désirer davantage. Je veux qu'il me prenne plus profondément, j'ai envie de le sentir encore plus en moi.

-« Se- Aahhh ahh mmmmh ahh bastian aah pl-plus vit- Ahh bouge ahaaah plu-plus vite, plus fort ! » lui dis-je entre mes halètements.

-« Aaah Bocchan ! » grogna-t-il. Me prenant dans ses bras, il accélère la cadence. Il prend d'une main mon membre tendu d'excitation et le secoue au même rythme de ses allées et venues en moi. Je perds une fois de plus pied. Je me sens tellement bien, c'est si bon. Je ressens encore plus de plaisir que tout à l'heure. Mon ventre se contracte, je n'en pouvais plus j'allais bientôt venir c'était trop !

-« Aaaah Bocchan je vais venir » me dit-il dans un râle. Je prends ses lèvres et les heurtes brutalement, les dévorants voracement

-« AAh ahh mmmh ahh m-moi aussi Sebastian, plu-plus vite! »

-« Yes my Lord » et il s'enfonce entièrement changeant l'angle de pénétration en me renversant sur le lit, me pénétrant encore plus fort jusqu'à marteler ma prostate de coups brutaux. Je hurle de plaisir j'essaie de tendre les bras vers Sebastian mais tout devient flou autour de moi. Sebastian prend mes mains, les logeant derrière son cou. Dans un ultime effort, Sebastian bute durement en moi. Mon ventre se contracte me laissant me répandre contre mon majordome dans un hurlement d'extase. En sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer, mon Démon se déverse en moi. Je m'effondre totalement sur le lit, épuisé.

-« Mmmh Bocchan » Sebastian me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur tout le visage. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, j'étais si fatigué. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle activité pouvait être si épuisante.

-« Reposez-vous a présente, demain sera une longue journée my Lord » j'acquise et me rapproche de Sebastian lovant ma tête sur son torse chaud. Il me serre fort contre lui. Enfin je me laisse succomber par le sommeil me laissant à la merci de Morphée. Mais je n'avais pas peur, car mon démon était là pour me protéger. Et même si j'étais déjà endormie depuis longtemps, j'ai tout de même entendu les trois mots qu'il m'avait chuchotés ce soir-là.

**« Je vous aime »  
**

* * *

Eh voila ceci marque la fin de cet OS, j'espère que cette fin vous a plus ! Laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez aimé et même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme c'est mon premier lémon je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de mauvaises interprétations ou de tournures de phrases alors soyez indulgent surtout que je n'ai jamais pratiqué alors je n'avais pas trop une vue objectif sur le sujet )


End file.
